gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blendin's Game
"Blendin's Game" is the eighth episode in the second season of Gravity Falls, and the 28th episode overall. It premiered on November 10, 2014. Official overview Blendin returns to face off with Dipper and Mabel in a futuristic battle that could trap them forever in time jail. Synopsis The episode begins in the year 207̃012 with Blendin Blandin running away from the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron after escaping the Infinitentiary. Before being captured, he invokes "Globnar", futuristic gladiator arena controlled by the Time Baby, and names Mabel and Dipper due to his hatred towards them after the events in Time Traveler's Pig . After the theme song, Dipper and Mabel are in the Mystery Shack attempting to buy Yumber Jacks (code is 22) from the vending machine, but it gets stuck. Soos comes over and does a special "trick" to open the machine to get out candy. He throws the candy over the twins in a "candy blizzard." Mabel also tries to eat the candy without taking the wrappers off. As Mabel chokes on the candy, Soos puts coins in the machine to pay for the candy he just took out, explaining that he'd do anything for the Pines family. Stan calls Soos over to help him scratch two places at once. Soos leaves his wallet behind, and the twins look through it, pulling out a membership card for Big Gunz Laser Tag, emergency salami, and his license. They realize that today (July 13th) is Soos's birthday and decide to throw him a surprise party. While discussing this, Mabel says that she's been waiting for a surprise party her whole life. Immediately after, Candy comes over and throws confetti over her head saying "Suprise", to which Mabel responds "Too little, too late, Chiu." Dipper and Mabel quickly throw together a surprise party. Soos walks out, expecting to see a gigantic humming bird (Candy blindfolded him and made him come outside), sees a birthday party. The twins have a banner, cake flavored pizza, pizza flavored cake, and The Razz Dazzler, which is Toby in a sparkly outfit dancing. Upset, he sulks back inside. Wendy tells the twins that Soos has always hated his birthday and neither she nor Stan know why. Stan said he petitioned the government to get that day (July 13th) removed from the calendar, but as a result is now banned from airplanes. The gang (Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Stan, Wendy, Candy and Grenda) go to Mr. Zzz's Big Gunz Laser Tag. Everyone enters the game, but Soos stops to tie his shoe. As he does so, Mabel and Dipper run through a portal into the future and get trapped in a room made of timetanium. Blendin shows up with two others from the future and brings them to Globnar. They are told that if Blendin wins, then he chooses the fate of the twins (which he swore to wish they were never born) and, in addition, would be granted any wish he so desired. They take the time traveling measuring tape off of one of the time officials escorting Blendin and travel back, but accidently ten years back. The twins dive under a bed when the three arrive in the same time period. They land in the mattress store, where the laser tag had been rebuilt many years later. The time device is broken, but Dipper claims he can fix it. Dipper needs tools, but is unsure of where to find them. They spot a sign for the Mystery Shack and make a run for it. On the way, they see little Tambry and Wendy riding tricycles. Wendy whispers to her friend that Dipper is cute, and she blurts it. Dipper blushes. Continuing onwards, they find a screwdriver and a 12 year old Soos at the Mystery Shack, with food stuck in the vending machine. Mabel shows him the trick he had shown her ten years in the future. Even when the machine is fixed, they head over to Soos' birthday party. At Soos' birthday party, it is learned that Soos' dad never returned to Soos. That year he got a postcard from him, and it was the year he realized that his dad was never coming back. Dipper and Mabel develop an idea to grant Soos whatever wish he wanted if they completed and won Globnar. The twins give themselves up to Blendin and do the games. Not much of a fighting scene is given, but there is a race, chess, and a cyclops. Dipper and Mabel are scratched up completely. In the end, the final task is laser tag. The twins win and grab the wishing orb. The fate decided for Blendin is that he will be spared, and as a bonus, given some nice hair. They give up the wish to Soos and recommends that he wishes to see his father. Soos instead wishes for them to be cleaned up and for an infinite slice of pizza. He says that they were always there for him and that his dad was not, so that they were his family. Soos throws the last postcard from his dad in the trash. The episode ends in the past with Soos picking up his screwdriver and returning it to Stan, who hires him as a handyman. Soos feels accepted. A code image of an hourglass is presented. Credits * Written by: **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Matt Braly * Storyboards by: **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Chris Houghton **Luke Weber * With the Voice Talents of: **Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos **Justin Roiland as Blendin Blandin **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Carl Faruolo as Grenda **T.J. Miller as Robbie **Niki Yang as Candy * Additional voices **Diedrich Bader as Dundgren **Dave Wittenberg as Lolph ** Matt Chapman as Soos' grandmother **Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined ** Genesis Ochoa **Kari Wahlgren **Amory Watterson Production notes Character revelations *Toby Determined has a dream of being on Broadway. *Soos' full name is revealed to be Jesus Alzamirano Ramirez. *Soos hates his birthday. *Tambry and Wendy have known each other for at least ten years. *As a child (age 12), Soos hadn't seen his father in eight years. *Stan is barred from boarding airplanes. * Soos loves laser tag. * Soos likes dinosaurs. Series continuity *Blendin Blandin mentions the events of "The Time Traveler's Pig". * Stan unveiled the wax figures' first appearance in the shack. * Skull Fracture Bouncer is seen getting his (first) tattoos * The original handyman for the Mystery Shack was Deputy Durland. * Characters that appear in Gravity Falls (year 2002): ** Tambry ** Wendy ** Soos ** Thompson ** Robbie ** Stan ** Sheriff Blubbs ** Toby Determined ** Bud Gleeful ** Mrs Gleeful ** Skull Fracture Bouncer ** Reggie ** Abuelita ** Tyler Trivia *The burnt tree mentioned in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! by Soos' house was burnt down by Lolph on Soos' twelfth birthday. * Soos' father has visited New Orleans, Texas, Arizona, Massachusetts and New York. *Dipper and Mabel are indirectly the reason Soos works at the Mystery Shack. * When opening the vending machine in the beginning of the episode, Soos says "a genius taught me that once." Later in the episode when Mabel does the same trick, little Soos calls her a genius. * Wendy, at five years, stated to Tambry that Dipper is cute. While Dipper states that he is too old, Mabel brings up the irony of Dipper's crush on Wendy occurring ten years later, "Now you know how she feels, creep!" * The Bud's Auto billboard sign is vandalized in the past, making it read "Bud's Auto just had a demon sale" instead of "Bud's Auto just had a baby sale". The vandalism was done a person called "rv" as indicated by the "rv wuz here" in the bottom corner. (rv likely Robbie V) * The wax figures must have flopped and been locked away within the same year that Stan first presented them, since they said they had been locked up for ten years. * On Soos's driver license, one can see the word "Jesus" and "Chambrot". This is a reference to Soos's character inspiration and Alex Hirsch's friend, Jesus Chambrot. * Because Dipper and Mabel time travelled to Soos' 12th Birthday 10 years in the past, Soos turned 22 in this episode. Cryptograms * *During the ending credits, there is a cryptogram that reads "FOC'T FW MVV VIBE EZBAV KF NOW KTB'K FO IHG BBAV VIBE." Using the vigenère cipher, it translates to "DON'T DO THE TIME CRIME IF YOU CAN'T DO THE TIME TIME. **Keyword:CAPACITOR, found on the wall of a building behind a statue of the time baby in the cold open. * The page section revealed at the end of the episode says, "14-9-15-10 4-16-19 4-15-11-19 8-23-6-23-20-9-26 23-2-9-15-20-23-10-21-19 19-10-18-9-6-21-19-11-19-10-4 5-7-3-23-20-6-9-10!" '''(top), "17-6-19-23-4 16-9-3-6-5!" (middle right), '''"5-9-12-15-20 22-19-10-19-18-15-4-5!" (bottom left), and "5-15-17-10 3-8 25-19-5-4-19-6-20-23-25!" (bottom right).' ' ** After using the combined cipher, it translates to '"JOIN THE TIME PARADOX AVOIDANCE ENFORCEMENT SQUADRON! GREAT HOURS! SOLID BENEFITS! SIGN UP YESTERDAY!" ' ru:Игра Блендина es:Blendins Game pl:Blendin's Game Category:Season 2 episodes